Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the IS-2000 1x network (1xRTT), which belongs to the CDMA2000 standard supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) group. Another multiple access networks is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). CDMA2000 1xEV-DO, also referred to as EV-DO or EV, uses multiplexing techniques including code division multiple access (CDMA) as well as time division multiple access (TDMA) to maximize both individual user's throughput and the overall system throughput. It is standardized by 3GPP2 as part of the CDMA2000 family of standards.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the CDMA2000 technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications. For example, it is desirable to improve current 1x triage algorithm for assigning and de-assigning fingers of a Rake receiver included in a wireless communications apparatus operable in the 1x network. Improving the triage algorithm can lead to reduced power consumption at the apparatus.